lysss_imaginationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2 (The Ally
This is Season 2 of The Ally & Holly Blog. It ran from May 5, 2014 to TBA 2015. Jan Edwards Ian becomes a main character. Cast Alexis Poppilitition as Ally Walter Lana Vertianne as Holly Marjanaz Hernando Devallio as Mario Reynolds Jan Edwards Ian as Charlene Sanchez Episodes ''"Holly Plays Matchmaker"- May ''5, 2014 Holly catches a sad Ally franctically washing dishes and convinces her to go on a blind date with the first guy that comes to Holly's mind. When Holly sets Ally up with Mario, Ally believes that Holly is teasing her because Holly knows that Ally loves Mario, but Mario was the guy that first came to Holly's mind. "Ally Gets a Hickey"- May 12, 2014 Ally needs Holly's help to hide a hickey Ally got from Mario before her parents catch her. Meanwhile, Charlene forces Mario to write a blog about her and Charlene is furious when her true colors are exposed on the blog. "Ally & Mario & the Third Wheel Holly"- May 19, 2014 Holly is upset when she discovers her position as a third wheel in her friendship triangle with Ally and Mario and makes new friends with the wrong group. Note- This episode may have reference to the movie "Mean Girls". ''"Midterms, Schmidterms"- June ''9, 2014 Only Ally is concerned about her midterms coming up while Holly and Mario decide what to put on their blog. Ally's OCD with midterms ends up into a battle between her and herself on the week of midterms. And it's up to Holly to fix this. "Meet the Shrink, Minkus!"- June 16, 2014 Mrs. Walter sees the relationship between Ally and Holly to be predictable and she introduces the girls to Ally's aunt's shrink, Dr. Sinatra. However, Dr. Sinatra wreaks more havoc when her coping skills start to interefere Ally's relationship with Mario. "Holly Writes a Song"- July 7, 2014 Ally catches Holly writing a song about this season's fashion but mistakes it to be a love song about Ally and Mario. "How Holly Got Her Fashion Back"- July 14, 2014 After Charlene steals Holly's fashion ideas for this season, Holly sentence herself to a funkful life studying psychology and it annoys Ally and Mario. ''"America Got Fashion!"- August ''11, 2014 When Ally and Holly enter a fashion designer competition, they discover that they are not competing together, instead they are against each other. "The Ally & Holly Fashion Magazine"- August 25, 2014 It finally came true: Ally's geeky fashion and Holly's power to the cyberworld got each other their very own magazine! But when fame and popularity come in between them, it's up to Mario to save their friendship. ''"The Back 2 School Fashion Webcast"- ''September 15, 2014 Ally and Holly decide to host a webcast about Back 2 School but their ideas may lead to the whole school wearing uniforms when the superintendent thinks Holly's ideas for fashion is too graphic. ''"How to Dress a Celebrity Without Safety Scissors"- September ''22, 2014 Ally and Holly fight over who gets to dress their favorite idol Katy Perry for her concert and the end may be more ridiculous than the celebrity's other outfits. ''"Who Wears Black, Has Green Eyes, And Can Be a Curse When It Comes To Halloween? (Ally-Cat!)"- October ''13, 2014 It's Halloween at West Appleton High School and Ally gets OCD about her hosting the Halloween Party at the school. Holly and Mario try to help but Ally's demands are getting scarier by the second, scary enough to be called "a curse". "Holly & Mario Are... What?"- October 27, 2014 Ally suspects Holly and Mario are doing something shady and discover that they are planning a surprise for her 15th birthday and is very happy at the surprise. "The Ally & Holly Boutique"- November 10, 2014 Because of the popularity of their new fashion blog, Ally and Holly are presented a new boutique displaying their fashions.